


Thomasine

by stydia247 (adrinette247)



Series: The Tomi Files [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Concerned Pack, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gladers, Kidnapped Stiles, Secretive Stiles, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles is Thomasine, Stiles-centric, Wicked - Freeform, Worried Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinette247/pseuds/stydia247
Summary: Two years ago Stiles was kidnapped, right under the pack's noses.Now she's back, but she's not Stiles anymore, she calls herself Thomasine. She's changed.They don't know what happened to her, or why she's suddenly faster than Scott, the True Alpha himself, but the pack intend to find out...





	1. Thomasine

It had been about half a year since the return of Stiles Stilinski had shaken the small town of Beacon County, Beacon Hills.

The brunette had indeed returned, but she was no longer the same girl that Scott and the pack once knew.

She no longer joked and smiled, her expression was hard, and she acted constantly on edge, as if she was expecting attack at any moment.

She was silent and wary, instead of making smart remarks and sarcastic comments and all in all managing to anger Derek every pack meeting. She practically radiated the smell of sadness and pain.

Not that they dared to mention it. They had learnt the hard way that Stiles was no longer afraid, unaware and defenceless, but rather alert, unpredictable and for some unknown reason fiercely strong and incredibly swift - especially for such a slight and petite _human_ girl against _werewolves_ no less.

That wasn't the only difference.

She was no longer clumsy, now swift and light on her feet. She had grown out her once cropped brown hair, and it now shone in slight waves down her back. She was now less pale than before she disappeared, her whiskey coloured eyes no longer shining with happiness, her face an unreadable expression most of the time. She had muscles, even though it didn't really show, and no longer dressed in her Stiles-esque logo shirts, plaid skirts, oversized hoodies and flannels. More t-shirts, jeans, sweats and jumpers.

She didn't trust them anymore.

And she didn't really remember who she was before, from what little they could gather.

She was returned to them after two years by the FBI. Stiles was 15 when she vanished into the night without a trace. The same night they took out Gerard Argent. Not that anyone really cared or paid attention as to where she was, except her father - the Sheriff.

Scott and the new formed pack tried to search for her. Not that they could do much, being a bunch of 15 year old teenagers.

If only they knew how much Stiles had managed to accomplish, when she was the exact same age.

She'd saved kids from testing. She had a hand in saving the world against WICKED.

Scott had expected that he wouldn't be easily forgiven by Stiles, should she ever return or be seen again for that matter, for abandoning his defenceless best friend and allowing her to be kidnapped.

What he hadn't expected was what had happened after they followed Stiles into the school building.

_She was apparently ignoring the pack calling her name as she navigated her way - seemingly unconcerned through the shocked crowd of students - towards her locker, and they actually had to tap her on the shoulder to her her attention._

_"Stiles!" he, Lydia and Allison had exclaimed, when the girl in question finally turned to face them. They knew that they were the only ones she would know, besides sourwolf._

_However, much to their dismay, her expression became confused as she stared at them, plus the small gaggle of teens behind them. They thought it was the new members of the pack that had confused her. They had been sorely mistaken._

_"I can't believe you're back!" Scott was nearly crying tears of joy at this point, seeing his best friend alive and well, even if she looked a little different. And then, the fatal mistake, he went to hug his best friend._

_The next thing he knew, he was on his back on the hard, freezing and not to mention dirty, school floor, pain radiating all over his back, his wrist gripped tightly in Stiles left hand, the pack staring on in complete and utter shock._

_She had flipped him so fast, he hadn't even registered it. And not to mention that he was a freaking werewolf! How in the hell did she manage that with such ease!_

_She glared at him hard, face contorted with anger, and maybe a little fear. She looked ready to fight him right there._

_"My name is Thomasine." she snarled angrily at them, "And I don't know any of you. So don't touch me again."_

_She released his wrist, allowing it to drop, almost lifelessly onto his chest, and with one final glare, she stalked off in the direction of her first class, leaving the pack staring after her, mouths agape._

_"What the hell just happened?" Lydia asked, her voice raising an octave higher than usual, as he lifted himself up off the floor with Allison's help, "What happened to Stiles?"_

After that they were more cautious around _Thomasine_.

But she needed to be protected, and they were in a state of denial about her strength. It was probably because Scott wasn't expecting it, that's all... _Right_?

One week.

One week of trailing Stil- _Thomasine_ , apparently unnoticed, anywhere and everywhere she went.

And they meant _everywhere_.

She went to the diner, Scott sat in a booth watching her from behind a menu. When she went to the toilets, the public ones that is, Lydia, Allison or Kira and sometimes even Malia followed her in and waited outside the stalls, then hid in one of the cubicles just before she emerged.

It may be a little excessive, just a _little_ , but they wanted to keep the human safe in the world of the supernatural she had apparently forgotten. She didn't know she had to protect herself from those kinds of threats, which only made matters worse.

One week.

 _One entire week_ for them to get Thomasine to just slightly, trust them. Or at least know who they were and why they tried to hug her.

When they had all traipsed into her house on a rare day that the Sheriff was home early, they got an even greater shock - if was even possible. Thomasine had been waiting inside the door when they opened it, so silent that they hadn't even noticed her there - despite most of them having a heightened sense of smell and hearing.

_What unnerved them, was what was gripped firmly and not even slightly shaking in her left hand._

_A large, sharp silver knife, which seemed to have been taken from the kitchen block, glinted in her grip and was unwaveringly aimed at Scott's head, who had walked in first ahead of the others._

_"All week you've been following me." she snapped, and they at least had the decency to look slightly guilty, most still staring in shock at the weapon aimed readily at it's target - Scott, "And now you've invaded my house. Why?"_

_"Stiles- Thomasine," Derek had begun, trying to act like the responsible adult that he definitely wasn't, and quickly corrected himself when the brunette sent a glare his way - not that he would ever admit it, but the new Stil- Thomasine- whoever she was, even managed to frighten him, "Put down the knife, you're going to get yourself hurt."_

_"I don't know who any of you even are," she snarled warily. OK, that comment stung, and Scott looked like he was about to cry, "You think you can just break into my house, and you expect me to trust you? Well I don't! I'm not stupid! So who are you- and why are you here?"_

_Lydia, somehow managing to hear the Sheriff walking around upstairs, thought quickly and called out to her once and still friend's father, "Sheriff! Some assistance please!" she yelled, and Thomasine spun, now aiming the knife towards her, more uncertainly now she understood they knew her father - whom she still didn't completely trust._

_The Sheriff must have heard the urgency in Lydia's tone, because he quickly descended the stairs, coming face to face with the situation that had formed in the hallway of his house._

_"Lydia? Kids, what's go-" Noah stopped mid sentence, seeing the slightly frightened and very upset look on most of the pack's faces and the murderous look on his daughter's, "Thomasine, put the knife down kiddo, they're your old friends from before you- you probably don't remember them anyhow." he looked pained just bringing up the kidnapping and decided to end his sentence midway, calling off his daughter's - what they all thought wasn't dangerous to them at all - attack._

_Thomasine still looked skeptical, but she lowered the knife anyway, still not letting go of it though. She didn't want to see old friends who probably wanted to see the Stiles she no longer was, the people she desperately longed to see were far across the country, and she could only text them. She did smile slightly at the thought of the British blonde, and the dark haired Asian boy. But she didn't want the pack to take it the wrong way, so she, fought the smile off her face._

_"I was friends with supernaturals? Seriously? Was my life ever normal at one point?" she muttered, mainly to herself  - not that that stopped the werewolves and the werecoyote from overhearing her._

_"You know?" Scott exclaimed, and all of them, including her father stared at her incredulously._

_"It's not like you hide it very well. When you followed me, you were all constantly sniffing the air, and your eyes," she pointed accusingly straight at her old best friend, "flashed red at one point. So yeah, it wasn't too hard to figure out." The pack stared shocked at her sudden alertness and observance, "I'm honestly surprised that this whole town hasn't figured it out at this point. What are you anyway?"_

_"I'm a werewolf." Scott stated, flashing his red alpha eyes at her, by which she seemed unfazed._

_And so it began._

Thomasine now knew what they all were and her basic history with them all before the kidnapping, but remained unbreakable when they pressed her worriedly for information as to where she had been, and what happened to her.

They decided to include her back in pack meetings like old times seeing as she began to trust them a bit (and had released the knife), and to train her to fight - at which point she rolled her eyes at all of them for reasons unknown - and to all in all keep her safe like the Sheriff asked, which seemed to piss off Thomasine even more seeing as their response to this was barely giving her any privacy at all.

One question remained constantly in the McCall/Hale pack's minds, a question they were determined to answer.

_What happened to Stiles - or rather - Thomasine?_


	2. The Pack

It was as if she had never discovered who the teens following her were.

They carried on their mini spying operation, as if she didn't notice them, thanks to her dad. One nasty ' _unplanned visit_ ' involved Scott sneaking through her bedroom window to ' _check up on her_ ' and Scott ending up nearly getting shot, not that he knew that since when she saw it was the ' _no privacy police_ ' she hid her gun from her time in the Scorch behind her back where the werewolf couldn't see, resolving for punching him instead and kicking him out of the house.

Let's just say that after that she retrieved her old jar of mountain ash she found in her room and made a circle around her house, just to keep the wolves out of her house at least.

Not that that worked for too long.

She felt like she was in the Maze all over again, to escape having to fight or evade grievers - or in this case - the Pack. The only time she was ever alone was in her house, and even then she felt like they were watching her house from the mountain ash barrier, which they were.

The only difference between her feelings between her current situation and the one in the Maze was that she didn't have Newt and Minho with her, and those two shanks hadn't responded to her texts in a week. Which was _extremely_ abnormal.

So she used her almost literal house arrest to her advantage, and fighting back the urge to scream at whoever was watching her today, snatched her laptop off the desk and got to work.

♡

That Friday was Pack Night.

Which meant that _they_ were going to train _her_ in weaponry and attack.

Like she _needed_ training.

"Allison can train you in weaponry and we can teach you self-defence." Scott told her soothingly, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it quickly Thomasine."

This was wasting her time. So she voiced the truth on the matter.

"I know all this stuff already. I can protect myself."

Derek just scoffed at the comment, buy didn't say anything, and the rest of the pack looked at her in varied expressions of denial, almost silently calling her a liar.

The brunette glared at them all in exasperation.

They didn't believe her.

And secret past or not, she was determined to prove herself to these ignorant supernaturals.

Allison stepped towards, and attempted to explain to the "beginner" how to use a bow and arrow, talking with such simplicity that it sounded like she was trying to explain to a confused two year old infant.

Thomasine just ignored this and brushed past the other brunette, scowling at them all as she went, snatched one of Allison's Chinese ring daggers and a simple but familiar feeling handgun out of the travel carrier full of weapons, and ignoring the nervous and apprehensive looks the pack was shooting her (knowing them they probably thought just like everybody else in this damn town that she couldn't take care of herself and would probably accidentally shoot herself in the foot), aimed the gun at the target with unwavering confidence.

Some winced, some closed their eyes expecting some great disaster, but as it turned out, that wasn't necessary in the slightest.

Five gunshots rang out clearly throughout the near empty preserve.

The gaggle of teens and Derek stared in complete and utter disbelief at the sight in front of them. Not one bullet missed. Each a perfect bullseye.

Derek and Scott, the first to recover from their initial shock, and alphas both stormed towards her, about a thousand questions ready to fire, that they weren't getting answers to any time soon.

The petite brunette's expression of pure determination didn't change as she twirled the dagger expertly in her left hand, then slung it hard, centimetres above Derek's head and towards the target, with great ease.

Derek didn't have time to duck. He didn't need to. The dagger didn't even brush the very tips of his dark hair, despite it's extreme closeness.

Once again, the dagger hit the target at a perfect bullseye.

Thomasine just smirked triumphantly at all of them, brushing fake dust off her hands, turning on her heel and walking away from the slightly afraid, extremely confused and definitely impressed pack.

"Told you I can take care of myself!" she yelled victoriously to them as she walked away, and into the dense forest.

Confusion seemed to be a constantly recurring emotion for the McCall/Hale Pack when it came to Thomasine.

♡

Monday morning - Lacrosse practice.

That was the first time they noticed them. The multiple white scars that ran up and down her arms and legs - that definitely hadn't been there before she'd disappeared.

And then - the one thing that made their hearts almost stop. Two fairly large bullet scars imprinted into her right arm.

Why and when did she even have any bullet wounds? Was this why she knew how to shoot and defend herself?

And from there it just got stranger.

When Coach called for the lacrosse team to run the school's cross country track as warm up, the entire team groaned and trudged towards the beginning of the track - except for Thomasine who's whiskey eyes lit up at the mere thought of running, looking more alive than they'd ever seen her.

When the whistle blew, she was off like a shot, easily outrunning the three werewolves and the kitsune, seeming to surpass the entire team with near lighting speed. And much to their surprise and Coach's mix of shock and joy, she had finished ten minutes before his four best, and clearly exhausted, players.

Coach offered her a position on first line. Thomasine just shook her head and refused, before smirking at her supernatural former friends and walking away, seating herself on the bleachers and taking out her phone.

♡

That Saturday night, they held an emergency pack meeting without telling Thomasine.

After all, you don't invite the person in question to a meeting on what to do about them.

The pack was a mess of panic and raised voices, and it actually took Scott and Derek between them to call attention to the beginning of the meeting.

"OK, what strange things have we noticed about _Thomasine_ so far?" Derek began, eyes flashing blood red to gain the attention of the teens.

"She's faster than us and can fight us easily." Isaac said, an impressed look covering his face.

"She seems to have a pretty extensive knowledge on weaponry." Allison chimed in from her seat beside Scott, clearly just as impressed as Isaac.

"She's covered in scars, including some clearly from bullets." Scott muttered quietly, and everyone who hadn't been present at the lacrosse practice gasped and stared at him in alarm, but nobody asked after seeing the look of pure despair on the young true alpha's face.

Allison just hugged Scott, as tears threatened to spill from her boyfriend's eyes, taking control of the conversation again, "When me and Lydia were watching her a few Wednesday's ago, all she did all day was search for something on her laptop." she turned her head towards the resident strawberry blonde genius, "So Lydia hacked her computer."

They all turned towards Lydia, who flicked one of her curls over her shoulder as if it was nothing, "It took me a while, but I found out that she hacked an FBI server and was looking up a raided and shut down organisation called WICKED, and some boys with really strange names if you ask me."

If they hadn't already, their faces morphed into a clear expression of shock.

"But... But... Why would she do a thing like that?" Kira, always the sweet and innocent one, asked.

"I don't know. But believe me, we're going to find out."

And so began Operation Stiles.

There wasn't much to it, just corner Thomasine and interrogate her until she snapped and spilled on what happened to her.

Yes it may seem a little cruel, but they were her friends and concerned about her, they had every right... _Right_?

♡

Thomasine had not expected that upon walking into her own house after grabbing food at the diner, that she would be ambushed by the pack in her own living room.

She figured that one of the girls must've broken the barrier, seeing as the wolves, Malia and Kira had no chance of getting through it, and immediately felt a strong sense of betrayal, like they'd stabbed her in the back.

She turned to make a break for it, but was grabbed roughly by the collar of her jumper by Derek, who turned her round shoving her into the werewolves, who sat her down in a chair, surrounding her on all sides.

Allison, who did feel rather guilty for doing this to their friend, was standing behind her - and couldn't help but gasp at the tattoo she could see peeking out of the dark blue jumper on the back of Thomasine's neck.

The pack turned towards her, and she pointed a quivering hand at what she had seen.

_Property of WICKED, Group A, Subject A2, To be killed by Group B._

They all stared at the black ink in silent horror for a moment, but Scott's face morphed into an expression of pure white hot rage, alpha eyes glowing like firey embers in Thomasine's direction.

"What does _that_ mean?" he hissed in anger.

"None of your business, shuckface." She knew they'd seen her brand, but she didn't... couldn't explain it to them. Not right now.

"Where did you learn how to shoot a gun? Why do you have _multiple_ scars?" Scott continued to press, ignoring her last comment.

"Who are WICKED? Who were those boys with the strange names that you were looking up on the FBI's database?" Isaac asked, joining in albeit more gently than the still rather angry Scott.

"Why do you wear _a scarf_ in _mid July_?" she retorted angrily, pointing at the winter accessory slung around the werewolf's neck. It angered her when they had brought up the Gladers and WICKED as if they were nothing. Just because they wanted to know what happened when it suited them to find out, didn't mean she was going to cave in and spill.

She didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Not when the memories of the horrors she'd seen and faced still haunted her dreams - her every waking moment. She wasn't ready to tell them - not yet.

Not getting the answers they wanted at all, Scott looked ready to fire more questions at her again - but like someone had miraculously answered her thoughts - he was interrupted by the tinny ringing of the front doorbell.

The pack shared a look, all silently deciding not to let Thomasine open the door, despite the fact that this was her house, knowing all too well that if they let her answer it, she'd attempt to make a break for it.

They nodded to each other in silent agreement before turning expectantly towards Derek, since he was the only adult in this situation.

The man just sighed in defeat at the teens, before stalking moodily over to the front door and swinging it wide open, a most likely grumpy expression greeting whoever was at the door, "Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you sir," his soft British lilt still just managed to reach the ears of those standing in the living room, and Thomasine looked up immediately - whiskey eyes wide in disbelief, "But we're looking for a girl named Thom-" his sentence stopped short, and gentle brown eyes locked with hers, a small smile taking form on the Brit's face.

"Tomi."


	3. Newt and Minho

_"Tomi."_

Newt and Minho were standing on the other side of her front door.

They were here. In Beacon Hills.

They'd found her. They'd come looking for her.

They hadn't changed one bit. Not at all. And she hoped, not ever.

Newt's hair was as fluffy as ever, each strawberry blonde strand visible and shining under the street lights, brown eyes gazing at her with a truly Newt expression. He had somehow managed to spot her through the Pack, who had immediately formed a _protective circle_ around her chair at the unknown newcomers - _like they were ever a threat to her_. Minho, although more shrouded by the shadows of the night, still had the same old smile spread wide across his face, dark hair still defying all physics.

She stared in utter shock and joy for a second, which gave Derek a chance to cut in, trying to intimidate the two teens at Thomasine's front door, flashing his alpha eyes at the pair, blissfully ignorant to the fact that Minho and Newt could easily take him out in three seconds flat.

"Just a second, how do you know-"

But he was cut off abruptly, because before he could even finish, Tomi practically _leapt_ off her chair with the most emotion the pack had ever seen from her before - a bright smile lighting up her face like a neon light in the darkness - pushed herself easily through the entire pack, and proceeded to more or less throw herself past a shocked Derek and into the strawberry blonde's awaiting arms.

"Newt! Min!"

She couldn't believe it, and she wrapped Newt in a tight hug, wishing to make sure that this wasn't some beautiful dream, and that they were actually there in front of her. The two gazed at each other for a moment - both of them seemingly thinking the exact same thing - and the pack could do nothing but stare slack jawed as Tomi and Newt kissed each other passionately in the doorway, both figures illuminated in colour by the moonlit sky, despite the darkness due to the time of night.

Minho, still standing behind his two best friends, pretended to be disgusted by the pair's antics, but he couldn't keep the amused smile off of his face as they pulled away from each other, Tomi still wrapped tightly in Newt's arms.

"You shanks are disgustingly romantic."

Both raised an eyebrow at their best friend, a matching pointed expression on their faces, and Tomi let go of Newt to playfully punch Minho in the arm.

"Slim it shuckface."

It was the pack's turn to raise their eyebrows.

"Nice to see you too, shank." Minho laughed, as Tomi embraced him in a hug too.

"Shank?" Lydia questioned to no one in particular, mouth still agape in disbelief, "What does that mean?"

"Thomasine, who are these people?" Allison asked, gazing, much like the rest of the pack, at the scene intently with confusion.

But Scott - his puppy eyes present and well and although a little - okay fine! A lot jealous - motioned for them all to be quiet as the trio embraced each other tightly, arms slung over each other's shoulders, tears of joy streaming down Tomi's lightly tanned face, gentle whispers of "I can't believe it, I can't believe you shanks are here." echoing into the night.

It was the happiest they had ever seen their friend since she had returned.

_Who were they to ruin the perfect moment, the mighty gladers finally reunited under a midnight sky and a blanket of stars?_

 

**THE END**


	4. A/N - Sequels!

Just a quick note to all my wonderful readers to say that I'm going to turn this into a series, with one shots/sequels related to this story. The first one - entitled Date Night, has just been posted now. Also a big thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate it more than I will ever be able to explain.

Stydia247/Cate xox


End file.
